


Venice again

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Venezia | Venice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James asks Q to go with him on holiday in Venice, the quartermaster can't help wondering why his boyfriend wants to come back in the city where Vesper died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venice again

The first time James proposed to Q a holiday in Venice, the quartermaster was speechless.

"Venice?"

"Yes. So, what do you say?"

He said to James that he had to prepare a kit for 008 and didn't have time to think about a vacation.

It was a lie, of course, and now Q was on the rooftop with a cold cup of tea in his hands and a thousand questions that swirled in his head.

Why Venice?

Why, in a thousand places to spend a few days, just the two of them, away from the danger of the missions, James proposed the bloody city where Vesper died?

Q had never met Vesper, yet at times he still felt her presence hovering in the life of James.

They never talked about it and Q was okay with that: the truth was that he was afraid of the confrontation with the woman, he was afraid that James was still mourning her. James had understood Q's worry, but he avoided the subject, too.

Sometimes Q was afraid that Vesper would never disappeared from their lives.

Why Venice?

Why?

He ruffled his hair in a gesture of despair, making a disaster of them, and didn't notice that Eve was on the rooftop for five minutes.

"As a field agent you'd really sucks, you know?"

"Thank goodness that I'm not, then." he sighed.

The woman stepped in front of him, resolute. That woman was always resolute, though now she sat behind a desk; she was one of those people that, once biting the bone, don't let it go until they got what they want. And, unfortunately for Q, Eve now seemed determined to find out the reason of his dark mood.

"James wants to go on holiday in Venice, but I don't know if I want to watch him mourning all the time."

"Do you think that James would do such a thing to his quartermaster?"

"Then why that city?" Q asked angrily.

Eve looked up at the sky, naming deities that Q wasn't sure to know.

"Maybe he wants a permanent closure with her, as well as a new beginning with you!" she exclaimed, as if to say 'is it really so hard to understand?'

Q's lips parted, amazed: he hadn't thought of it in those terms.

Eve intercepted his thoughts and made a face "Of course, it's also James' fault: I bet he didn't tell you anything of this, and he simply said 'Hurry up, we're leaving'."

Q laughed shortly "Something like that, yes."

"Caveman."

The young quartermaster stood up and hugged his colleague "Thank you, Eve."

"Anytime, honey. Take care of your caveman."

 

The boy marched to James' office and entered without knocking.

"The last time you were in Venice, you have brought down a historic priceless building and probably all Italians still hate you for that. However, if you think it's a good idea to go there and you swear that there aren't mugshots of you in every district of the city, fine by me.

The smile that James did was extremely amused, but also relieved "I can't assure you the latter, but for the first one... yes, I think it is a good idea. For us." he added slowly.

"Okay, I trust you." Q replied, adjusting his glasses, his voice just above a whisper.

"Thank you."

This last word was barely audible, so that Q thought of having imagined.

"Just... try not to blow up anything, okay? Mallory would be extremely upset."

"And you try to not do too much damage from your laptop before breakfast."

"All right."

 

In the end, it was one of the best holiday of their lives.


End file.
